Naruto: The Twin Flames (Hiatus)
by MagcargoAustin
Summary: Naruto always thought he was different and when he finds out about his heritage and that his biggest rival holds a very big secret he will become strong to protect those he loves. He will become Naruto the Blue Flame one of the Twin Flames. From fighting Demons to meeting his family Naruto will become a legend.Poll is over starting on the next chapter soon and expect new story soon
1. The Beginning Story!

**Alright I think I am finally satisfied with the first chapter might redo the last bit but oh well**** PLEASE POST SOME REVIEWS I NEED TO KNOW HOW GOOD IT IS! AND REREAD IT THERE ARE SOME CHANGES AND ADDED STUFF THAT ARE IMPORTANT TO THE STORY SO DO IT!**

**Hello everyone my name is Austin and welcome to The Twin Flames were to start ok I will be honest I was reading a story called Uchia Heiress Remix by JGResidentEvil and it gave me so much inspiration to right this also I will be taking a few things from my other story which is kurikara and starting earlier so lets go.**

Chapter 1 The first spark

It's been one day since the Mizuki incident and Naruto is currently sitting at field 47 which the hokage assigned to him at reading the scroll that the hokage gave him to practice (_suppose to be the one by the valley he summoned gamabunta at the first time_)

"OK so the scroll explains chakra natures and has a exercise and a jutsu for each also some basic fuinjutsu Kurama" Naruto thinks.

"**Well kit you better check and see what your chakra nature is also make sure to learn the sealing scroll it will come in handy later**" the voice of the Kyuubi or Kurama says in his mind.

You see last night Naruto met the Kyuubi in his mindscape and the kyuubi was a royal ass till naruto asked him why he attacked Konoha to which Naruto promised to kill the Uchiha that took control of him and as repayment for making his life so bad Kurama aloud him to use some of his chakra when he needs it he can currently use 3 tails before he loses control he also set up a mental link so they could communicate easier and so he could help with his training.

"Ok so I just channel my chakra into this paper here right?" Naruto asks.

"**Yep after you channel your chakra into it will either, burn for fire, cut in haft for wind. crumple for lighting, turn soggy for water, or turn to dust for earth**" Kurama explains.

Naruto does just that then it burns showing a fire nature nothing special but what really shocks Kurama is that the fire is blue not blue like mataba's flames but blue like another person's flames that he has only seen once in his whole life over 1000 years ago.

"_**What the heck how is that possible maybe the rumors of him having a child with a human was true but even so if he did they would be in the other universe and I know the kits parents hmmmm**_" Kurama thinks

"Woah that's cool so does that mean I have fire Kurama" Naruto asks the fox waiting for a replay from Kuruma who is to shocked to give one so he asks "Kurama you there bud?"

"**Sorry Naruto but I don't think you understand what just happened I have only seen one being that has blue flames before but he has never been here this is our domain not his**" Kurama tells Naruto finally getting over his shock

"Really Kurama does that mean I could be related to him and what do you mean by your domain?" Naruto asks before he suddenly feels dizzy and falls backwards while fainting.

**Mindscape**

"Ugh what hit me" Naruto says sitting up rubbing his head before looking around noticing a familiar sewer that is his fuzzy buddy's home looking at the gate Kurama resides behind he asks "Kurama what happened why am I here" the fox looking as puzzled as Naruto says "**I have no Idea kit I didn't call you here but there must be a reason your here**".

"I think I can answer that question" an unknown male voice says drawing the faces of the other inhabitants to it were they see a young man that has a face of exciment with dark Bluish Black hair in what appears to be some sort of school uniform he also has a black tail swishing around with excitment and a red cloth on his back that looks long enough for what might be a sword.

"Yo I'm Rin Okumura and I am your grandfather Naruto" The young man says shocking the two beings there after neither of them saying anything for a few moments he spoke up again "Well I bet you want to know why I am here and how I'm here" Neither trusting there mouths for words just nod there heads "Alright well I am here to speak to you Naruto you are my legacy and to tell you my story so you can pass on our legacy and know were you come from" Rin says.

"You see Naruto you aren't fully Human you are Haft demon before you say anything about being a demon its not that bad being a demon the reason your haft demon and not a any less is because our demon blood is much stronger than your human blood so we can be no less than haft demon I am haft demon myself and like I said don't be like I was when I first found out be proud of your heritage".

"**Wait if your haft human than your father must be him**" Kurama says for the first time " Wait his father who are you talking about and also you said I was his legacy but how can I be his legacy when my father should of been his legacy wait you know who my father is Kurama said he knew but it was not his place to say" Naruto questions while looking at Kurama first than switching his face over to grandfather with a look of interest.

"haha well to answer Kurama's question first yes my father is Satan and to you my cute little Grandson my father your great grandfather Satan is the demon, the king of demons, the big chief are all ways to put it and what I mean by you being my legacy Naruto is your blue flames you see Naruto I also have blue flames which I got from my father and the reason you are my legacy and not your father is because it had to skip a generation you see when I died I asked the shinagami to do me a few favors by cashing in the ones I had on him don't ask how I had them I just had them one of the favors was to appear here in your mindscape to explain to you your powers. Rin explains to them.

"Now both of you be quiet and let me tell you my story if you have any questions save them till the end" Rin says and explains to them his life starting with his birth to when his adopted father Shiro died, meeting Mephesto and going to school he also told them about all the friends he made and his fights with Aminmon then finally the fight with his father Satan (_Also Yukio doesn't gain flames also just wanted to say that because he doesn't have flames his children won't_) "and during that final fight I had with my father I ended up pushing all of my power into one final attack which made contact with the gate now since this gate was a demon in itself it ended up killing my father who took control over the gate afterwards I ended up finishing school and becoming a chef and a little bit after that I had well a night with your grandmother and soon after she left me for" Rin explains gaining a painful look in his face at this part that Naruto sees and hugs his grandfather after a second he returns to his normal smiling face and says "Thanks Naruto "Cough"Cough" alright let me continue she left me for my brother she then found out she was pregnant with my child she then told me I was happy yet sad she was going to take him away and never let me see him but I didn't want that to happen and I made sure it didn't you see when he was born I took him and my sword and opened a gate between dimensions and went to the demon realm and since I knew it wouldn't be safe there for us I used the last of my powers to send him to this dimension that my haft brother told me about but taking the last of my power in process so I walked to the gates of konaha and that is were I died only the guards and the hokage knew of me I was buried behind the hokage mountain under a tree luckily they never checked my body out of respect so they never saw my tail and I still remember my last words to them were my sons name "Minato" Rin finishes.

After that Naruto and surprisingly Kurama both had sad looks on there face then Naruto realized why the name Minato sounded familiar to him he remembered were he heard it from and looks at his grandfather and says "So your saying I am haft demon and my father is Minato Namikaze the Fourth hokage and the reason your here now is because you had the shinigami change our flames to a bloodline and it skipped my father because it wasn't ready to become a bloodline that runs on chakra yet" Rin looks at Naruto with a proud look on his face and says "yes Naruto that's about it but there are some finale things I need to say before I go my time is running out"

"Naruto you and your father have both made me so proud and I know that you will only end up making me prouder and I have some things to leave you with first is a summoning contract I had the Shinigami create it is the demon cat contract my old familiar Kuro is the boss summon so after this summon him next I'm going to change how you look a little bit like me you will gain my ears and teeth also your hair will change to look like mine lastly I give you my blade Kurikara use it well to protect those precious to you Naruto and know that I love your dearly and I will say it again never be ashamed of your heritage" Rin finishes then looking at Kurama he says "look after him Kurama" then fades away but not before saying one last thing "Make sure you get a nice girlfriend hahahaha".

**Awake**

Naruto wakes up to see a sword a blue katana and sheath to be exact and a large blue scroll with blue flame outlines next to him he looks down and noticed his clothes have also changed he is now wearing a black muscle shirt and black cargo pants with a black battle coat like his father's with blue flames on the bottom and the Kanji for Blue Flame on the back he then runs to the near by river and looks at himself he looks different now with pointed ears and dark blue flames his skin also looks a little lighter close to Rin's now and his whisker marks are little lighter then he feels another appendage one he did not have before he looks under his coat and sees a black tail that ends in a curl all in all he looks pretty hot.

"Kurama to you see this" **yeah** "I LOOK FREAKING AWESOME" **hahaha yeah you do look a lot better now alright well grab your blade and scroll and go see the old monkey now we better tell him what happened it would be better for him to know than keep it a secret in the long run**". Naruto nods and puts is scroll on his back (_like jiraya_) and slings is sword on his back to and hides his tail then starts making his way to the hokage tower.

**Hokage Tower**

Now looking like his grandfather now noticed he didn't get the hateful looks he got before his change not wanting to dwell on it he hurries to the Hokage tower going inside he walks to the desk and ask the lady sitting at the desk she was also one of the people who was nice to him "Excuse me is the Hokage busy at the moment" he asks the women looks at him and smiles "No he is available go on in" she says "Thank you" Naruto says with a small before walking away towards the door.

Naruto walks to the office door and knocks "Come in" he hears and walks in he sees the Hokage sitting there " How may I help you young man" the Hokage says with a smile Naruto smiles back and says "come on old man I was just hear last night" the Hokage now looks confused and says "I'm sorry but you don't look familiar" Naruto just rolls his eyes and lifts up his shirt while forming chakra he says "Does this look familiar".

The old Hokage stares in shock for a minute before saying "Naruto is that you" a nod "What happened to you my boy" Naruto then goes on to explain all that happened from meeting the Kyuubi to his grandfather then finding out about his father.

After that the old Hokage says "Well Naruto that is quite the story and I am sorry for lying to you I was going to tell you once you became a chunnin I hadn't said because he had a lot of enemies and I wanted to keep you safe" The Hokage tells while having a sad look on his face.

"Its fine Old man but there some things we need to talk about first off I want to know who my mother was" Naruto says the Hokage just smiles and says "Your mothers name was Kushina Uzamaki and she was a fine young women she was loved you and your father dearly" the Hokage says Naruto says "Alright Old man there is one last thing I want" Alright what is it "I want my heritage announced and I wish to begin the Okumera Clan in honor of my grandfather since my flame's are now a bloodline" Naruto says with determination in is eyes.

"Are you sure Naruto it might not be the safest while its not my choice and I want you to be absolutely sure that you are ready for this." Sarotobi says to him with worry on his face" yes i'm ready Old man I want to start my journey as Naruto Okumera." Naruto says with a smirk

"Alright Naruto let me call the council together so we can tell them about this you know the civilian council are going to either try and make you go through CRA or ask for your death" the old man says

"They can try but I have done nothing wrong and they seem to forget that CRA is optional no doubt they didn't tell Sasuke it was optional and told him it was mandatory"Naruto says with a smirk

"Alright let's go Naruto they are here". The Hokage and Naruto get up to leave.

**Council Room**

"Lord Hokage why have you called us here" A council member asks.

The Hokage smirks and says "The reason I have called you here is because a new bloodline has been found in one of our genin and has decided to start a clan"

The Shinobi side all smile except Hiashi just looks in intrest while the civilian council look in greed with smirks thinking of ways to make a benefit out of this "Troublesome guess I will ask who is the genin who has developed this new bloodline" Shikaku lazily ask

The Hokage smirks and says "Well its the young man Naruto Namikaze Uzamaki who has decided to become the future clan head of the Okumera clan"

There is silence than rage from the Civilian side saying "Kill the Demon" and "We can't allow it to become a clan head and get political power" The Hokage gets a tick mark on his face and yells "SHUT IT" everyone quiets down out of the power of the Old Man and the shinobi side smiles "You will be quiet and let me continue OK I will call Naruto in so he can explain his bloodline to everyone".

"Naruto come on in" Naruto walks and says "You called Old Man Hokage" Naruto says with the civilans glaring and shinobi chuckling even Hiashi smiles. "Yes Naruto I need you to explain to everyone your bloodline and you will need to pick someone to represent your clan till you become a Jonin" The Hokage says

"Alright well I call it the Devils Flame what it does physically is gives me pointed teeth and ears with increased senses it also gives me the blue fire release which makes my flames stronger and as the name suggest blue" Naruto explains the Hokage then smirks and says

"Naruto you are forgetting one thing" Naruto looks at the Hokage and stares into his eyes for a minute neither blinking before he sighs" Fine alright I also have a tail" he says and pulls out his tail.

Everyone looks at it in its wiggling glory and then Tsume stands up and walks over and touches it Naruto than stands straight up not moving a single inch since his tail was his weak point Tsume's female senses that takes control and she yells "CUTE " and hugs Naruto and starts petting his tail Naruto still not moving from his tail just stands there with everyone sweetdroping

Saratobi then coughs which knocks Tsume out of her stupor she stands up blush and runs back to her chair and sits down trying to keep what dignity she has left.

"Alright now that that is out of the way does anyone have any questions" 3 hands go up

"Alright Inouchi you first" The Hokage says "Alright my question is why its called Devil's Flame and why the name Okumera" Inouchi asks

"Well it is called Devil's Flame because of my Great Grandfather you see my great grandfather was... a demon he was the king of the demons his name was Satan and one of his titles was Devil" everyone looked shocked at that "and the reason I chose the name Okumera was because that was the name my Grandfather from my father's side of the family was given when he and his brother was adopted by a man he was also the first human with blue flames me being the second because his brother didn't inherit it so in honor of him I named the clan after him" Everyone looks satisfied with that answer.

"Alright next Chouza what is your question" Saratobi picks him next

"Alright my question is how did you unlock it and your father didn't?" Chouza asks

"Well I unlocked it while checking my affinity and the reason my father didn't unlock it is because it wasn't stable enough to be a bloodline till I was born and the way I know was because my grandfather appeared to me in my mindscape when I unlocked my affinity and he also gifted me his blade Kurikara and a summoning contract for Demon Cats with his old familiar being the clan head for and changed me to look like him which was caused because he brought out more of his blood." everyone was surprised about that lengthy explanation but accepted it then the Hokage nods and then says

Alright now your question Danzo" the Hokage says with a frown on his face knowing what he will ask

"Will Naruto participate in CRA" The hokage was about to answer when Naruto interrupted him and said simply

"No" Naruto says with a straight face "Boy that is not for you to decide" Danzo says with a frown

"That is were you are wrong you seem to forget that CRA is optional and only the person who is asked to participate can decide wither they do or don't" Naruto says "Alright that's answers the questions all that's left is for you to pick a representative" the Hokage says looking at Naruto

"Do you have and recommendations Old Man" Naruto asks the old Hokage smiles and says "I have the perfect one" He summons an ANBU and says "Bring me Inu and tell him if he is late he will be banned from his books for the next 3 months".

**10 Minutes Later**

After about 10 minutes of waiting a Anbu with a dog mask and spiky silver hair appeared and said "You asked for me Lord Hokage" in a respectful yet lazy tone

"Inu take off your mask" He did as he was told and Naruto gets to see his face now he has a mask covering the lower haft of his face with one eye covered the Hokage then looks over to Naruto and says "Naruto this is Kakashi Hatake he is your father's last living student" He then looks at Kakashi "Kakashi this is Naruto Okumera formerly Naruto Namikaze and Minato's only son"

Kakashi's one visible eye widens and he looks at the Hokage than Naruto, the Hokage than Naruto back in forth till he said shakily" But how he looks nothing like Sensei or Kushina" The Hokage smiles than tells Kakashi all that has happened then tells Kakashi why he called him here

"alright Kakashi the reason I called you here is because Naruto needs someone to represent his clan till he becomes Jonin and I think you would be the best choice" The Hokage explain's to Kakashi his uncovered eye widens in excitement and nods saying "Yes of course I would be honored to help Sensei's son " He says with possibly the most excitement anyone has ever seen him with in his voice.

"Then it's settled Kakashi Hatake will represent the Okumera Clan till Naruto Okumera becomes a Jonin you are all dismissed Kakashi if you would follow me I need to fill out a few paper's" Kakashi nods "Also you two I just wanted to say that Kakashi you are fired from Anbu and are going to become a Jonin Sensei you two can get to know each other later" Kakashi looks sad at first then happy at getting to train his sensei's son and Naruto his happy knowing he will have a good teacher that won't play favorites.

**On the streets of Konoha**

Our young blond hero is currently walking home when he smells something odd it smells like a mixture of female and... Sasuke "Hmm this is interesting the Uchiha and a girl you know what that means Kurama" **Blackmail aww yah Blackmailing someone is so much fun **"Yes it is now let's see what our "Great Uchiha" is up to" Naruto thinks gaining a Fox like grin reminiscent of Kurama's.

Naruto then when no one is looking hops the wall of the uchiha district and starts heading towards the scent while talking to Kurama "I bet you its the Banshee she would do literally anything if he asked" **I think its one of the other civilians what was her name Ami was it**" Well let's find out.

Approaching Sasuke's house Naruto with great stealth looks into the window but sees no one he then here's some feminine grunts coming from behind the house climbing to the top of the house and slowly looking over he see's something that shocks him.

He see's most likely the prettiest girl he had ever seen with a slender yet curvy in the right place's with a pair of mid C-cup breast and a nice round posterior wearing a one size too small white tank top, black form fitting Anbu style pants and a pair of sandals and she wasn't with Sasuke she was all alone currently practicing  
>Tai-Jutsu yet the most interesting thing is she smelled exactly like Sasuke, Naruto then realized she didn't just smell like Sasuke she is Sasuke!<p>

"Damn she is so so so" **Gorgeous** "Yah that's it but she smell's like Sasuke yet I don't see him" **It's pretty obvious kit**" What you talkin about fuzzbut" **Think about it they have the same Hair color same eyes and Sasuke never payed attention to the girls in your class**" you mean "**yep** "...Damn..." **hey kit maybe you should talk to her ****blackmail is blackmail**" Alright".

Today had started out as a great day for Satsuki it was nice out and she could spend the whole day practicing her Tai-Justu she got about 2 hours in before she heard a male voice say "You know you should either find someway to keep others out or practice indoors when you are like this" Naruto was just having to much fun seeing her freeze suddenly and look around on guard yet you could tell she was nervous.

"Who's there come out" she says Naruto smirks and calls out "Whaaat "The Last Uchiha" scared no never or is it because of you not in your disguised" She start's to look a little braver and says" Come out" If you insist" Naruto says jumping into the open.

Now Satsuki has seen a few handsome men but none in all her life had effected her like this young man in front of her was just so so HOT with especially with sword on his back she has a thing for sword users getting over his looks she ask with a tinge of pink on her face hoping he wouldn't notice says" Who are you and why are you here".

Naruto after hearing this sees the pink tinge on her cheeks and smirks before saying " Oh my has the last Uchiha fallen for my boyish charm I know I look different but I am still a knucklehead I suppose" he says grinning while turning is face to the side a little so she can get a good look at his whisker marks.

That stopped Satsuki she started blushing even more then recalls what he said knucklehead she only ever called one person knucklehead then she notices his whisker marks "Naruto is that you" she stutters out embarrassed.

Naruto grins at that "Right you are my dear raven" he says making her blush even more she then ask why is he here " well my dear raven I came here smelling a mixture of Sasuke's sent and the scent of the female and I thought hey blackmail material but sadly no I just run across a beautiful girl in a sweaty white tank top" he says the last part grinning even larger

She blushes even more if its possible at being called beautiful then the last words hit her sweaty white tank top she looks at herself sees that he can practically see her chest and did the one think that made sense...she fainted

**And End love it hate it post a review I will try to post a new chapter soon and as always constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


	2. Women are scary!

I know i'm an asshole for not uploading but oh well fuck it... SHIT I JUST NOTICED MISTAKES AFTER I STARTED READING IT T.T now I have to go back and fix it hope no one read it yet

**Uchiha compund**

"Ummm Kurama what do we do she fainted" Naruto asks "**hmmm well there is a few things we could do but some could result in our deaths**" Kurama replies "So what if were going out might as well make it a BLAZE OF GLORY!" Naruto says willing to go out then and there just for a good laugh.

10 minutes later

We find out hero putting the finishing touches on what might be his end, He currently has his shirt off and is sitting against a tree with an unconscious uchiha's head on his chest acting like he is asleep waiting for the perfect moment which is now.

Unnamed female Uchiha's POV

_"ugh what happened all I remember is a blue haired Naruto then nothing"_ were the thoughts of our heroin as she starts to wake up she feels a source of warmth under her and trys to get closer to it wrapping her arms around it still haft asleep.

**Our Hero the Great and Powerful Naruto's POV**

"Now we wait" "**Were so dead**" "Nah everything will be fine" that was the conversation they were having while they were waiting for her to wake up "**I don't think you remember IF YOU DIE I DIE**" Kurama said getting a little scared " Eeeh I dont understand the big fuss you are making I have escaped ANBU before whats the diffrence" Naruto says "**The diffrence is you have never had the terror that is an angry female on you**" Kurama says shivering while remembering the time he and Shukaku messed with Mataba and Choime and the effects it had on them afterwards.

"Well i'm...Wait shes waking up" Naruto says feeling her wrap her arms around him a few seconds later she starts to open her eyes and Naruto continues the rest of his plan that may very well lead to his and Kurama's destruction "Morning princess whew you sure ran me ragged last night" and that was the finale thing that was ever herd from Naruto.

**The End... or is it**

After Naruto says that the female looks at him half asleep till the words register in her mind she then jumps up full body blush about to faint again till she realize that her closes was still on then almost faints again realizing she was hugging the naked chest that was Naruto then the embarrassment turns to anger. (anger + female = scared Austin)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE NARUTO AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE THIS" _... fuck it her name is Satsuki easier than writing _ every time said with a red face at our most handsome and kickass hero "Well like I said I was here for blackmail and decided to mess with you and well why I look like this hmmmm good question" Naruto responded deciding to mess with her a little more.

"Your messing with me again" she says getting angrier face turning red "Stop avoiding the question!"Naruto going against his own wills and listening to Kurama the scared fluffy fox pleases and answers truthfully "Well I guess you are right unnamed Raven, well lets just say my bloodline has awakened and caused this transformation" Naruto answers truthfully calming her a little "well I answered your question I guess it's time you answered mine but first we should probably go inside or something" Satsuki nods and starts walking towards her house while Naruto gets up while putting his shirt on "follow me" she says not looking back.

**Inside the lair of the terrifying being that is known as a female uchiha**

sitting down in her living room Satsuki looks at the new Naruto in front of her thinking to herself _"hmmm he looks so hot I approve"_ before a mental pervert giggle

**FAR AWAY I MEAN REALLY FAR AWAY**

A white hair master of baddassery and a KING among man giggles

**back to the scary ladies lair of solitude and scariness Satsuki's POV**

"so what is it you wanted to ask me Naruto" she says "hmmm well how about you tell me when my breast will come in I didn't think GUYS got those" he says with a grin gaining a tick mark she says " I'm a girl not a guy you idiot I just disguised myself as that so I wouldn't be forced to become breeding stock" with 70% anger 3% playfully because of the thought of Naruto with breast and 27% scariness that all women have.

(if you can't tell i'm scared of women I grew up with 4 older cousins and a older sister only one of the cousins was a guy so while I have respect I am also terrified of them wanted to get this I clear I am not bashing women plus I thought it might be a funny it probably will only be this chapter and everyone once in a while I bring up a women's scariness this was longer than I thought it would be hmm.)

"ok ok ok please calm down I will stop it with the jokes just don't be angry anymore please" starting to get a scared look on his face trying to calm me down I smirk and say "alright I will calm down if you tell me about your bloodline" she says eye smiling after that (EYE SMILE FOR EVERYONE ^o^) " alright I will just please don't be mad again" he says while thinking _"__I understand he is afraid of women" _"Ok I guess I should start off from the start please don't interrupt me till the end I have to summarize most of this for you "cough cough" well it all started 15 years ago October tenth the day I was born also the day the kyuubi attacked you see my father the yodaime yes my father was the yodaime didn't really kill him you can't kill a being of pure chakra it is not possible you can only seal them so he sealed the kyuubi inside of me, unknowingly sending me into a life where haft the people around me hate me for what I contain while the other haft like me and see me as a hero like my gather wanted or are indifferent to me" stopping to taking a breath before continuing "fast forward to yesterday I failed to make a bunshin which is impossible for me since I have so much chakra, after I failed I was tricked into taking the scroll of sealing by Mizuki after that I learned a jutsu from it called _Kage in bunshin_ which allows me to make solid clones and no I won't teach you it it takes to much chakra and might hurt you, after me and Iruka fought him and I knocked him out after Iruka took a shurikin in the back for me after that for bringing him in I got a B-rank mission and a scroll from the old man as a reward" he stops for a minute making sure she has kept up before starting again "ok well earlier today I tested my affinity and found out I have a special affinity to blue flames after that I went into what is known as my mindscape its were the kyuubi who I am friends with now lives there I met my grandfather the last person to have my bloodline he told me his story after that I got his sword and this scroll here "putting a hand on his scroll" I then went to talk to the old man told him what happened ended up talking to the council and creating a new clan the Okumura clan which was my grandfather's last name then I come here and you know the rest, you know you never told me your real name" he finishes. (big paragraph wow)

"Wow that is amazing story I can assure you I don't hate you for the kyuubi and i'm glad you got to meet some of your family, I could also see how you are the yodaime's son you looked just like him and my name is Satsuki" she finishes with a smile.

**Back to our hero's POV**

I start to tear up before I jump over and hug her saying thank you over and over again I only have a very few people who I can trust and this young girl is now one  
>"I found another person to love and protect Kurama this just gives me another reason to get stronger so I can protect them when they need it" <strong>"I'm happy for you kit if anyone deserves this it's you, and I will help you get strong enough along the way also "mental smirk" if I didn't know any better I would say you have a crush on her while I don't like Uchiha's I can tell she's different" <strong>Kurama responds hopefully to get the wanted respond "Maybe your right Kurama she is a probably the prettiest girl I have ever seen and she has accepted me for containing you" Naruto responds beforing siting aback up and looking at her with a smile "It means a lot to me to hear someone say that Satsuki I only have a few people I can trust to talk to and not tell anyone my secrets" Naruto says to a slightly blushing but smiling Uchiha female to which she responds with "Well Naruto I am happy that you trusted me with this information and you have giving me a new friend the first I have had in a long time so since you trust me I shall trust you and you can come to me to talk anytime" Satsuki says to our young hero.

Naruto smiles and walks back over to the other couch and says "Well since we are friends now I guess we should start by reintroducing ourselves, My name is Naruto Okumura, my likes include fire, the color blue, my precious people and swords, My dislikes include ignorant people, super perverts, my grandmother and mushrooms (I know Naruto doesn't hate them but I do and this is my story) My hobbies are training and talking to my friends, My dreams are to find the man that controlled kyuubi to attack Konoha, becoming a sannin and great chef, meeting my uncles (Mephesto and Amaimon) and having a family of my own." Naruto finishes before gesturing Satsuki to go.

"Ok my name is Satsuki Uchiha I like Tomatoes, elemental jutsu, and swords, I dislike fan girls, perverts, rapist and parents who abandon there children, my hobbies are training and cooking my dreams for the future are asking my brother why he attacked my clan and to have a family with the one I love.

**DONE**

WOW THAT WAS A LOT OF TYPING I have been typing for the last 3 hours now and spending a little bit going over it and i'm satisfied also I want to apologize I had haft of this chapter done just I well had all of it done just I forgot to save the last haft of it and I got mad and didn't want to write any more but I did and i'm glad I did I think it turned out great but I have a few questions I want to ask

Should Kakashi be his jounin sensei?

Should there be more than one girl I don't think I will make it a harem but if it is requested enough I will and NO i repeat NO sakura I hate her so much also no hinata she wouldn't work for this.

also I fell like I should say that Naruto will specialize in Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu he also will use some genjutsu also I have an idea for a another story do you want me to get it posted when it's finished or wait haft of it is already done I just want to know if you all want me to finish this first or go ahead and if I do it will be posted once I get to chapter 5 or so in this. **BYE EVERYONE :)**


	3. Training and PLOT TWISTS!

_**THERE IS A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO VOTE FOR A WOMEN I ASK YOU DO IT THERE THANKS :)**_

**uuuuuuhhhhh hi been a while my friends welcome to chapter 3 of the twin flames yah umm, I really have no excuses but I will give it a try hmmmm, 1. my dad's birthday came up and it took a while planning for it ummmm, 2. sister moved out finally and hmmm, for our vacation next month, ehh oh well I am bringing the new chapter now its still a little odd coming up with the times to wright these but before we start I have a something to say first off**

LISTEN I NEED PEOPLE TO VOTE AT THE MOMENT THERE IS A TIE AND I REALLY WANNA DO THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE VOTE THERE I DON'T WANT TO CHOOSE ONE AND MAKE OTHERS MAD also any idea's for hana i have idea's fore everyone other than her?

Update to votes (12 total votes at moment)

Just Satsuki (4)

Anko (4)

Hana (2)

Yugao (1)

Fuu (1)

Temari (0)

Just to say I am kinda hoping for anko and that I will close polls once we get 20 votes so make sure to it is on my profile!

**Someone wanted me to add a character to the pairing but I am only adding one the reason for this is that someone posted on my other fanfiction some advice that I am going to stick to don't just add characters to make it a harem just for the hell of it I have decided that he will have to take on a maximum of 2 women reason will come later also this might seem to be a somewhat shorter chapter and for that i'm sorry I just need to get this second women figured it out so here are the choices.**

**These are the 5 I have chose that can be part of the pairing, each character I have a reasons for Temari is because I like Temari, and someone has asked for it plus wind can fan the flames so she could strengthen there fire jutsu. Anko is because I F*uckin Love Anko, plus she has purple hair enough said, also she could be the jonin sensei. finally Yugao I like Yugao also, and she is not used very often, she knows kenjutsu, she has purple hair, and like Anko she can be jonin sensei, Fuu because I recently started reading Fuu stories, and I like them plus it was requested and Hana because it was requested and it would be funny to see Naruto kick Kiba's ass then kiss his sister and then no extra person just Satsuki doesn't have to be a harem (should I refer it as a harem it is just two women please tell me in the reviews) it can be just her ok lets go! **

**WAIT forgot hehe if it is Yugao or Anko they will be the sensei of the team, and before you say why not Hana well she is a medic and because I SAID SO GOT IT MY SOTRY MY RULES, and on other news no flames yet other than getting yelled at for not using enough comma's...OK not really a flame but I will be expecting them and I am waiting. **

**also here are ages **

**Naruto: 16**

**Satsuki/other rookies: 15**

**Kakashi/Asuma: 26**

**Ice Queens :23**

**Sandamie: 63**

**Konohamaru crew/hanabi: 10**

**note ages are not the canon ages just the ages for this story**

**Ready to Comrade!**

**Uchiha Compound Next Morning**

Our hero is currently asleep on the couch of Uchiha Satsuki the last Uchiha who has hidden herself behind her male cover that is known as Uchiha Sasuke, a prick that is after revenge when she is actually a sweet, and _somewhat perverted _young women who can also be scary like now as she is creeping up to the couch to scare Naruto awake.

**Naruto's Dream**

Naruto is currently sitting at a bar talking to Kuruma, and being served drinks by a Satsuki in a maid uniform and a very small skirt.

"Will that be all for now sirs?" The waitress ask "yes I think that will be all" Kuruma says before she walks away, and Kuruma looks at Naruto "Really you just met her and now you are dreaming about her?" he says with a smirk at Naruto's blushing face.

"Shut anyway so do you know how I can train my flames?" Naruto asks the fox "hmmm I might have some ideas, your flames are similar to that of my little sister matatabi, except they are darker in shade and stronger in power, so we can do some practices that she did but on a smaller scale" Kurama says.

"Alright so what do you think we should start with?" Naruto questions eager to start training "Well first off we should start with trying to create your flames on a smaller scale and, then start lighting certain things on fire and, not all of them for instance my sister would find three trees next to each other then light the two outer ones or the middle one" Kurama says giving the basics "You should also sign your summoning contract today so you can get started on working with the cats" Kurama reminds Naruto.

"Oh yah almost forgot about that and, do you have any Idea's on kenjutsu training it would be best if I started learning how to use Kurikaya since it will help me with my powers till I got better contol?" asks Naruto "I know many kenjutsu styles I can use them in conjunction with my tails I know one I learned from a blue goat demon but you will have to learn one handed hand seals to use it effectively" Kurama tells him.

"Ok lets see list off the things I will need to train, there are my flames, one handed hand seals, Kenjutsu, Seals and I should also go see if the old man has anything on my parent's jutsus" Naruto lists off before is suddenly woken up.

**Awake**

Satsuki is slowly walking towards Naruto trying to not make a sound when she notices his tail hanging of the side of the couch, she kneels down to get a closer look at it before she grabs it making Naruto suddenly jerk up from the couch not moving surprising her, and making her jump back tail in her hand still dragging Naruto off the couch and into the floor face first.

"OW" Naruto moans not being able to move "Let go of my tail" he says to Satsuki making her Drop it and step back "Thank you" Naruto mumbled through the floor before getting up and looking at Satsuki with confusion in his eyes "Why did you grab my tail that was not the good morning I expected" he says with a pout.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you would react like that, and I didn't know you had a tail" Satsuki says defending herself "well anyway wake up we slept in and it's already lunch time so get I'm making some Curry" She says getting a smile at the end before walking into the kitchen.

Naruto gets up putting his coat on and follows her into the kitchen "Need any help" he offers looking at her getting the ingredients out before looking at him and asks "You can cook?" Naruto looks at her "Of course I can I'm an orphan and if you remember I did say I wanted to be a chef too" Naruto says to her which makes her blush and looks away embarrassed "Oh yah I forgot" she says.

**Time skip** **5**** Days (yes a time skip)**

Naruto wakes up in his new clan house that the Hokage gave him a couple days ago and gets ready thinking about the training he has been doing for the past week now

_...Flash back..._

_Naruto is now walking around the village heading towards his favorite training ground (one from first chapter) as he is walking an ANBU appears and says " Naruto Okumera the Hokage would like to see you" Naruto responds with a nod which earns him a hand on the shoulder and a Shushin to the hokage's office where the hokage is smoking his pipe and doing paper work._

_The Sandaime looks up sensing the Shushin and smiles seeing Naruto before looking at the ANBU and says "Thank you Tenzo you may go" Tenzo nods before disappearing Naruto looks at the Old Kage "Hey there Old man what do you need?" Naruto asks The Sandaime smiles and grabs a scroll on his desk before handing it to Naruto "Naruto that scroll has the keys to your new compound, and all of your Father's Jutsus including the Hiriashin and Rasengan both I suggest you start learning also make sure you start with the Rasengan first it is the easier of the two" The Sandaime says_

_"Really thanks old man you don't know how happy this makes me but is there nothing from my mother" Naruto says with a big smile at the start before getting a look of confusion (ooohhh bet you all didn't expect this the plot __thickens) The Sandaime sighs with a look that is between sadness and anger though Naruto can tell it's not towards him "Naruto" the old Kage starts "There is something you need to know your mother... is not dead when she found out your father made you a Jinchuuriki she took your younger sister, and left the village saying she will return when your sister is strong enough to avenge her father" (me and most readers "Gasps") Hiruzen finishes with a sad look on his face before looking at Naruto to see no emotion on his face though his eye's clearly says anger and sadness._

_Naruto looks down his eye's shadowed by his hair and is mouth turning into a frown "how" he says quietly "HOW" he then yells flames apearing all over his body "HOW DARE SHE SAY THAT, HOW DARE SHE ABANDON ME THEN SAY SHE WILL RETURN TO KILL ME THEY THINK I WILL TAKE THAT LYING DOWN NO I WILL FIGHT BACK AND THEY PUSH ME I WON'T HESITATE TO KILL THEM" Naruto rages "NARUTO CALM DOWN" the hokage says with a voice of authority "if they do try anything against you I will help you kill them myself your a one of my ninja, and if they try anything against you they will regret it" the wise old man says with a softer voice that is still full of authority "We got training to do Naruto and you will have my help anyone says that it is favoritism I will I will say I am molding you into the next Sannin now lets go and begin our training Naruto" the Hokage says getting a smile from Naruto_

_...Flash back end..._

(now before anyone says anything this will not make Naruto super strong Jonin level Ninja he will be Mid borderline High Chunin at most now he won't be Jonin level till the 3rd part of the chunin exams)

Over the next week of training with the "God of Shinobi" Naruto learned many things from the Old kage, and from Kurama Kurama taught him the basics of the "Blue Demon style" kenjutsu style as they called it. The Sandaime taught him ninjutsu theory, one handed hand seals, a few fire style ninjutsu and their exercises plus some Genjutsu he liked to combine with his Kenjutsu. He also signed the Demon Cat Contract and met the boss, and his grandfather's familiar Kuro (this will be in next chapter) and his grandson Nero who became his familiar and he was taught the "Neko Claw" Taijutsu style from them. Naruto also had a few clones on the side learning the Rasengan at the moment he can me one with one hand though it is smaller than his fathers and takes a little longer to form.

Naruto finishes getting dresse,d and walked out of his compound meeting up with Satsuki in her Sasuke disguise who he had been spending his free time with, and they chat about teams before the know it they are standing outside of the academy Naruto looks at Satsuki and says "You ready to do this" Satsuki looks at Naruto and says in her Sasuke voice "Of course dobe".

**And END hope you all like it it was a little rushed because I really wanted to get it done today and I hope you like the little plot twist thought it would go good with what happened with his Grandmother kinda a idea that I came up with while writing this and always constructive criticism is always welcomed.**


End file.
